


I Love You, Dean

by hellyesship



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Misunderstanding, Sam Ships It, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, cas is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellyesship/pseuds/hellyesship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you too" Cas whispers make he freezes."And letting you go is not in my list, silly" the older man chuckles and nuzzling Dean's blonde hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt to write Destiel. Hopefully, I don't mess up too much!

"Fuuuck..Cas..yesss" Dean moans loudly. Cas feels so good inside him. Accidentally, he pulls the Angel closer by his shoulders only to make the thrust deeper. "Fuck! Cas..too.." It's too much. Just too much. Cas need to slow or he will-

"Just let it go. Come on, Dean. Come for me" Cas pants, face tuck into his neck. Dean grits his teeth trying to hold the sob, tears pooling at the bridge of his eyes; ready to spill at any moment. Nononono he wants this; their first time to last longer. He wants Cas to feel good as much as he is right now. He wants to be perfect for Cas. He wants to pleasure Cas. He wants to keep Cas, even it's only for sex; it's hurt, but as long as the Angel is close to him, he can deal with it. He can't imagine his life without Cas after this. Dean whimpers at the thought.

Like the perfect Angel he is, the son of bitch- God, still can read Dean's mind. His brain's perfectly working, as perfect as his glorious cock hit Dean's prostate. 

"I literally..can..can hear you, Dean" Cas growls, fucking that tight little hole harder. 

"Cas..Cas..Cas" Dean pants, limb trembles, toes curl.

"Come for me, baby". Enough to send Dean over the edge with a shout; paint Cas's chest with his cum. He pass out.

Dean finally come around. He stretches his sore limbs and blinks at the clock at the wall, 10 AM.

"Fuck! Cas!" Dean scrambles out of bed and regret immediately as his leg caught the bed sheet. He fall to the floor with a loud thud; landing on his bottom. Dean freezes not making any sound. He clutches the bed sheet and hung his head low. He feels so pathetic and helpless; he's crying like a baby because his ass killing him and he can't fucking stand up by himself and Cas is nowhere to be seen. His cry getting worse, he's practically sobbing, tears flowing along his cheeks freely. Too focus to notice someone enter the room with a tray in hands.

"Oh my God, Dean" Cas doesn't mean to say his father's name; but he used to hear the Winchester brothers using the words whenever they saw something horrible, and now he's seeing something horrible. Dean is CRYING. And the said man seem to not notice Cas is standing right there.

"Oh my God, Dean" Dean whimper. He know that voice very well, the same voice that comforts him for years. "Cas-" He hiccups. Dean see the other man set down a tray of food on the bed and crouches beside him. Concerns and worries and love? plaster on Cas face. Dean chokes on tears, clumsily grab his middle and plant his face on Cas chest "Please..don't go..I love you..please"

"I love you too" Cas whispers make he freezes."And letting you go is not in my list, silly" the older man chuckles and nuzzling Dean's blonde hair. Dean sniffles and snuggles closer, hands grip tightly at Cas shirt. He don't give a shit about damping the shirt with tears and snots as the owner doesn't say anything about it. Dean makes a happy noise knowing that his love is not one-sided. Cas love him too!

"Okay, now care to tell me what's going on here? With all the tears" Cas pulling away from the hug and Dean whines at the loss, already missing the warmth. The bright blue eyes staring at his own green eyes with a patient, giving him a moment to collect himself.

"I thought you left" Dean mutters, blushing when Cas caress his cheek.

"Of course not. I'm not doing some one night stand or hook up or whatever human called it. You deserve much better than that, Dean. I want to love you, care for you, look after you and Sam, only if you want me to.

Dean stiff at 'Sam' and blurts " Sam told me that you had sex with random people, you ditched them in the morning". Cas eyes widen for a second and laugh heartily. Dean glares, Cas thinks this is funny.

"Oh honey, I can't believe you trusted Sam with this. You're totally stupid sometime" Cas tease and rubbing their nose softly with a smile. Dean can feel his cheeks getting warm at the sweet gesture and of course at the nickname, Dean lean forward for a peck without thinking. Cas smile reaches his ears by now. Dean smiling along to Cas's smile. The smile abruptly stop when Cas gasps. Dean freezes, Is he regrets now? Is he leaving?

Cas pinch his cheek. "Stop. You're over thinking, honey". When Cas fishing something in his sweater Dean expecting for his silver knife. Cas going to kill him. 

No silver knife but a black small box instead, Dean gasps "Cas.."

"I love you so much, Dean Winchester. I'll protect you with my life if I needed to. I'll kill for you and Sam in a blink of eye, Dean. I fell for you the day one I saw you, you were so beautiful and sad, I vowed to myselt on that fateful night that I'll cherish you in every way. I've been watching you since the day your mother passed away and I'm sorry I'm not there to comfort you; my father forbid me to involve with humans. Since then I hated him and we argued a lot, until five years ago he allowed me to. Then,I met you and Sam, I couldn't be any happier. Dean, I want you to know that Angel's love to a human is permanent and I wanted you so bad for years. I understand if you don't want to-"

"Cas, please stop" 

"Very well, Dean. I understand. I'll just go, if you need any help you know how to reach me" Cas pats Dean's arm and give his best smile, trying to hide the hurt of rejection. Obviously he read Dean wrong this entire time, he thought Dean loved him enough to spend the rest of his life with him. He's so pathetic.

Dean grab Cas's hand tight and yell "What the hell Cas! A minute ago you proposed to me and now you're saying you're leaving?!" 

Cas give him a sad smile "You told me to stop Dean, you don't want me the way I want you. Don't worry, Dean, I'm not mad. As long as you're happy then it's enough for me". Cas pull his hand from Dean grasp, he jumps a little bit when Dean throw himself forward. His hands wrap around Cas's neck, face perfectly tuck between his shoulder blade and his neck, legs hug his waist. He's practically on Cas's lap.

Dean murmurs to his neck "Fucking idiot" and he's shouting by now "Of course I want you! I told you to stop because you were doubting my feeling to you! And I want to marry you too, you idiot! And I want your babies if you can make me pregnant with your angel-supernatural power!" Dean blushes hard at the mentioning of babies. He bite his lips, waiting for Cas reaction.

"Oh Dean, I thought I lose you. I'm sorry for doubting your feeling, I didn't mean it honey" Cas tightens the embrace and kiss the top of his lover head. Dean giggles "We're both are idiot"and nuzzling his soon-husband-to-be happily.

"And Dean"

"Hmm?"

"I'm able to impregnate you if you want a baby with me" 

"Cas..." Dean whines, he can't feel his face, numb from embarrassment. Cas laugh at that. Dean glare and moving to look Cas on the face and say "You better put the ring on my finger now before I change my mind". Cas laugh again, louder this time. Son of bitc-God.

Neither of them are aware of a figure at the other side of the door. Sam is busy doing a stupid little dance and startle when there's a sound of wings behind him.

"You need to stop doing that, Gabe baby"

**Author's Note:**

> Are you happy with the story? or maybe not? Just let me know ;)


End file.
